The Journey
by Ilikebooks
Summary: My first ever story so advice etc welcome. Six English schoolchildren get sucked from the real world into Alagaesia by magic. This is the story of there Journey. Rated T for safety.


**The Journey**

ilikebooks

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Christopher Paolini does, but all new characters are mine. :)

**Chapter 1: How it all began.**

Ília Fëon's residents slowly gathered to watch the spectacle before them, silently forming into a ring. The reason was simple, in the centre stood what looked like four elfin children and a shining white portal. The portal was silent apart from a barely audible hum.

"So," said one of the children. He had dark brown hair falling just above the shoulders, "we're finally going home. After all this time."

"Yeh," said one of the two girls, her grey-green eyes watching the portal intently. "It's been a long two years."

"Do we want to leave?" asked another one of the children. He was the second male and had deep brown eyes. "Well I mean that we have a reputation here and we've built up a new life."

"Yes, I think. Yes we do" said the last of the children. She was female and had long-ish blonde hair that fell below the shoulder blades.

"Agreed." said the first child.

"Right then."

"Shall we?"

"Let's go." Said the green-gray eyed girl, and she briskly strode into the portal and disappeared. The others followed in a single line. Never to return to Alagaësia again.

_

* * *

_

_Two Years Earlier: Britain _

Arren Tyler was an ordinary English schoolboy, average height, clever in most subjects, blue eyes, dark brown hair and 13 years of age. He had plenty of mates but five of those friends were loyal to the last hair, as he was loyal to them. Two of those people stood before him on the corner of Alderbrook road.

"Hi Luke, hi George." greeted Arren. He got two 'hello's' in response. Luke had brown eyes and 2inch long brown hair. George had short ginger hair and blue eyes. "Rubbish weather."

"Yeh, bloody awful" Luke said. He was right, at that moment it was pouring it down with rain. They were all soaked to the skin.

"Let's go." said George. "I'm getting soaked to the skin." They all walked briskly down the road to the junction were Luke's car should be waiting. They were all going to Luke's house that fateful day. When they spotted the junction they noticed with dismay that Luke's mother had yet to arrive and the only people there was a trio of girls, who were all in Arren's class. They were all huddled under three large umbrellas.

"Let's see if we can borrow one of their umbrellas." Said Arren. They quickly joined the girls under their umbrellas.

"Hay!-" Said one, who was cut off by Luke.

"Excuse us girlies but do you mind if we wait here. The weathers bloody awful."

"Pleeeeease," Arren said, giving all of them a wide eyed puppy stare.

"Oh alright," said the tallest of the girls, who Arren recognised as Fiona Creek. Fiona Creek was a tall girl with long-ish dark blonde hair often in a ponytail, just like it was now. The other two were Alice White, a short girl with shoulder length blonde hair (tied back at that moment) and grey-green eyes, and Tiffany King who was quite talkative with blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair.

Fiona passed the boys her umbrella and she huddled under Tiffanies'. A few seconds passed.

"Can you hear that?" said Arren

"No" said Luke

"No… wait, hang on, yeah." Tiffany said. The noise was extremely low. You could feel it more than hear it. A sound so low it vibrated your ribcage. Wam! A wave of sound that hit them all, so low and sudden it was almost like a physical blow. Wam! Again the wave of sound.

"What the!" someone called.

"What's happening?" called Alice. The colours around them seemed to swirl around them and blur. Crack! Bang! They experienced a lot of bright white light, then nothing...

_I'm dead aren't I? Yes, yes I think I am. Everything is all black. Odd, I thought that you went to heaven or hell or something. Or I would at least stop _being_. If that makes any sense. _

"_Hello…"_

_Go away. It's probably some spirits come to take me to hell :)._

"_Arren, Aaaaaarren…"_

_I said go away! I'm fine here._

"_Arren!"_

"Huh……" Arren shot upright. Bright sunshine hit him immediately, forcing him to squint. A black shape was crouched in front of him. Arren focused harder, the shape turned out to be Alice.

"Arren, you back from the land of yonder?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess so." He replied. A load groan from behind made Arren turn around. Luke was propped up on his elbows looking around bleakly. This in turn made Arren check his surroundings. They were stranded in the middle of a dusty plain. To the northeast a large expanse of sand was visible, probably a desert. The Sahara, thought Arren. To the west was a cluster of hills. To his right lay a grumpy Fiona who was trying to wake up an unconscious George. This, I might add, was difficult considering he was one of the tallest in their year.

"Where are we?" asked Luke.

"Good question." Arren said.

"And, how did we get here?" asked Luke.

"Another good question." Arren repeated, smiling for some reason. "Obviously were not at home. It's too warm. Maybe we're not even in England."

"Duh." said Alice, rolling her eyes.

"What the !"

"Nice to know your awake George." said Arren smugly, without even turning to look.

"Soz. What happened?"

"Dunno," coughed Luke, "but it sure is dusty."

They all sat there like that for a couple of minutes, randomly commenting or complaining about stupid things. All of them overwhelmed with what happened. Tiffany was the first to act.

"Right well we might as well try and do something." stated Tiffany

"Yeah, but what?" asked Alice.

"Firstly I suggest trying to find civilisation." declared Tiffany. "Let's climb up those hills. We'll get a good view from up there." Without anything else to do, and getting bored anyway, they all got up and followed her. The climb was easy enough but took quite a while as the hills were much higher than they thought. Once they got over a hilltop they would only see another hill waiting for them. Two hours later, according to Arren's fortunately working watch, they reached the highest hill. The view was grand.

"Look, a village." squealed Tiffany with delight, a happy glint to her eye.

"Yeah, but that village is miles away." grunted Luke. Tiff's glint faded fast. The village was very old looking, no proper roads or any modern vehicles for that matter. A wooden wall encircled it with only one gate visible to the six children, although there probably was one on the other side. A lone horse and carte plodded its way up to the gate. The village was more like the ones in the 1600s.

"That's an odd place." Commented Alice, "It's all old fashioned."

"Hmmm" mused Arren

"Come on. The quicker we start the quicker we'll get there." Said Luke, and he set off.

"Wherever 'there' is." Arren muttered.

"Hay wait." called Alice.

"What?" Luke shouted back.

"Look, look up in the sky. No, to your _left_ Luke." Just below the setting sun an outline of something was speeding this way. A dull _thump _resounded through the air. Thump, thump, thump. An endless rhythm. The thumps matched the wing beats of the flying creature.

"What is it?" asked George, squinting against the sun.

"Whatever it is it's big!" exclaimed Arren. He was right. The thing was coming closer at speed, seemingly growing larger and larger. Then thing roared and sped right past them.

"Cor Blimey." Yelled Arren at the same time George swore. Tiff and Fiona screamed. Alice just gaped and. Luke fell over.

_I know what that is, _thought Arren, _that's a huge blue dragon. What the hell is one doing here? It can't be real. And, is someone on its back?_

Finally chapter 1 is finished. No prizes to guess who's on the dragons back. :)

4


End file.
